A Series of Horrible Events
by GirlX2
Summary: Dr. Horrible tries to make classic Mad Scientist devices and show them off on his blog. Takes place before and during the Sing-Along Blog. A series of Oneshots. Bit of a sequel to "Stick to Ray Guns."
1. Chapter 1

A Series of Horrible Events, by GirlX2

Part One: The Giganta-Ray

o0o0o0o

"After my success…" Dr. Horrible coughed meaningfully "with the Horrible Shrink Gas (patent pending), I thought it'd be nice to show off the antido…err, the counterpart in my two-part scheme of evil. I might be using it soon to hold the city at my mercy. I'm not going to say where or when, though, for security reasons."

His head _still_ hurt from that damned car.

He held up a ray gun about the size of a Nerf dart shooter. "Behold: Dr. Horrible's 'Giganta-ray.' And yes, I already know, the gun itself isn't gigantic, so don't send any sarcastic e-mails pointing that out. This gun _makes_ things gigantic. I've got a huge rat running around here…somewhere. Whatever, I'll just demonstrate it for you."

He pointed it, his mental fingers crossed. But the other tests had gone fine; there was no need to worry. The gun had brought him back to normal size after he'd accidentally shrunk himself, and the rats had all fared well. It'd be fine.

A blue ray hit him squarely in the chest, producing a ticklish feeling. "If my calculations are correct, this will make me a foot taller." 'Which is big enough to beat up Captain Hammer.' He added silently.

A bolt of pain replaced the tickling sensation. The doctor gasped and fell off his chair. What was happing?

"Seems to be…a problem." He grunted. "AFK guys, hang on." He crawled away from the computer. _Everything_ hurt. By sheer force of will, he managed to pull himself into the enormous armchair in his living room.

'I calculated it right, everything gets scaled up. I shifted all the levers!' He looked at the gun's barrel.

One lever remained unmoved.

"Oh…crap."

The pain slowly faded, but he didn't dare get up to finish his Blog. He'd grown a foot, alright—just in height, not mass.

Effectively, he'd been stretched to the breaking point. He looked like the world's tallest, skinniest scarecrow. His skeletal structure was now too thin to support his unchanged weight. The smallest movement would break his brittle bones.

'I've gotta start doing this when Moist is around.' He would have sighed, but feared cracking his ribs.

o0o0o0o

What classic mad-scientist device do you want to see Horrible-fied? Let me know in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A Series of Horrible Events, by GirlX2

Part Two: The Time Machine

o0o0o0o

"Before anyone asks, I was able to use a combination of the Giganta-ray and Horrible Shrink-Gas (patent pending) to get back to normal. But since turning myself into a giant and actually being able to move under my own power is clearly out of the question, I've moved onto a new version of an old classic."

Dr. Horrible motioned to a large chamber behind him. "Time travel! Why not just perfect my already awesome former plans the first time around? And it's completely paradox free. Rather than sending my body into the past, this just teleports my mind into my past body. Genius!"

He laughed, trying to remember the tips his vocal coach had taught him.

"Yeah, so my plan is this: I'm gonna send myself back to when I first blogged about using the Freeze Ray and NOT say when or where I'm going with it. If it works, I won't have to come back at all; this whole timeline will be altered. If it doesn't work, well, I can just build another chamber in the past and come back to my present body."

Dr. Horrible stood up, and took a bow. "See you soon!"

He shut the blog off, the confident grin dropping from his face. His last two experiments had gone so poorly. He'd triple checked everything this time. The clock was set correctly, he'd memorized the plans in case he had to build another transporter, and it ran on plain electricity. He'd done everything right. He stepped into the chamber readied himself to travel a few weeks into the past.

What he hadn't counted on, however, was the blackout that hit LA for a few brief, but crucial seconds. It wasn't fair; he'd been _so_ careful.

Billy's eyes opened in a dark room. Something was wrong.

'Where…_when_ am I?' He sat up woozily. Weird. The time machined shouldn't produce any bodily effects. He was in his bedroom, although something about it nagged at him.

He was sitting on his bed in the middle of the night. Okay, so he'd been off by a few hours, no big deal. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up.

Disorientation spread through him. Everything in the room towered above him. 'Did I shrink again? No, that's impossible…'

He felt for the light switch high above his head, heart sinking as realization struck.

"Mom?" He called as the light flickered on, shedding light on a room full of toys and children's clothing.

"Yes Billy?" His mother's soft footsteps started down the hallway.

Billy stared in the mirror as a despairing seven year old him stared back. He'd gone too far into the past.

"Why does this keep _happening_?" He wailed as his Mom stepped in.

"What keeps happening, honey? Another bad dream?"

Tears pricked the back of his eyelids. It wasn't _fair_. He was a good scientist; well, a talented evil scientist, anyway. Why was everything always going wrong?

"Yeah Mom, a bad dream." He lied. No sense in explaining what had happened: she'd never believe it.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." His Mom sheparded him back into his bed. "You want some water?"

Hating himself a little, Billy nodded. He allowed his mother to tuck him back into bed, stroking his hair and whispering soothing nothings as he drank the cool water.

"Allow it, pfft: I'm _enjoying_ it!' He thought. Why shouldn't he be allowed some comfort after all he'd been though?

"Better, sweetheart?"

"Yes Mommy. Thank you." Billy paused for a moment as she turned off the light. "I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." She smiled and turned off the light.

Billy rolled over, cataloguing what he'd need to find to make a return pod. He also made a note to call his Mother once he got back. It'd been far too long since he'd visited her.

o0o0o0o

This makes me feel a little better about all the Horrible torture that's going down in my stories as of late. Can't be mean to the poor guy ALL the time.


	3. Chapter 3

A Series of Horrible Events, by GirlX2

Part Three: Invisa-ray

o0o0o0o

Dr. Horrible adjusted the webcam. "Dr. Horrible, back again. This time, I've got something really special for you guys; The Horrible Invisa-ray!"

He held up a modified nerf dart shooter. "I simple make myself invisible, and Captain Hammer can't touch me! Plus, I can shoot whatever I want to steal with the ray, and it's invisible too. Foolproof!"

He held up an empty cage. "Behold: invisible rats! As you can see, there's no 'just my skin turns invisible' or 'my clothes don't' silliness. It creates a sort of bubble of invisibility around whatever I shoot."

He laughed and shut the webcam off. He was feeling really good about this one. With a giant smirk, Billy switched the gun on, and zapped himself. Instantly, his body vanished. He raced to a nearby mirror, and saw the gun floating in midair.

"Cool. Think I'll do a little reconnaissance and then figure out how to turn the gun invisible." He frowned. He'd have to build a second Invisa-ray to shoot the first.

A knock at his door interrupted this thought. "Doc? It's Moist."

"Come in." He tried not to sound too excited.

Moist entered damp mail in hand. "I picked up your…Doc?"

"Right here."

Moist jumped. "Right where? I don't see you."

"That's because I'm invisible!" He waved the ray gun around.

"Oh my God." Moist's eyes grew huge. "It worked!"

"Yeah! I'm gonna go do some reconnaissance on Captain Hammer." Billy set the gun down.

"That's great Doc, but…Do you have a way to change back?" Moist looked worried.

"Of course. I always build a reverse polarity into my rays, you know that." Billy sighed.

"Have you tested it?"

"I…" Billy would have paled, if that had been possible. He snatched up the ray gun, flipped a switch, and aimed it at the cage. The rats squeaked softly as they were zapped.

Slowly, the rats faded back into view, seemingly unharmed.

"Whew. For a second there, I was almost worried!" Billy set the gun down. "Okay. I'm gonna go find Captain Hammer."

He hurried out of the apartment, fairly cackling with glee. This was his best plan yet! If his Intel was right, Captain Hammer should have been patrolling the part just across the way. All he had to do was cross the street, and—

Billy's eyes widened. He was halfway across the street, and the green light had gone on. Normally, a driver would stop for a pedestrian—but they'd have to _see_ him to do that.

With a yelp, he raced out of the way, nearly getting hit by a bus.

"That was close. Gotta be more careful." He panted.

A huge black shirt loomed suddenly in his vision. Hammer was practically on top of—

Billy shrieked as the Captain plowed into him, knocking him off his feet. The huge man stopped, looking around in confusion.

"Ow…" Billy groaned. Hammer was apparently as hard as he looked. It was like getting sideswiped by a car.

"Hello?" Captain Hammer frowned. "Is someone there?"

Billy kept quiet, hoping the hero would go away. He could still follow him and get Intel if only—

Hammer's foot came down on Billy's arm, and the scientist let out a cry.

"Ha!" Hammer grabbed him by the invisible lapel and raised him off his feet. "I'd know that girly scream anywhere, Horrible!"

"Dr. Horrible." Billy muttered.

"You're looking even less colorful than usual. Ha!"

"Very funny." He tried to wriggle from the super grasp. "Put me down you gigantic idiot."

"I think not, Horrible. Seems like you're up to no good."

"There's no law against being invisible!"

This put the Captain off guard. "Huh."

Desperate to get away, Billy kicked Hammer where even Bad Horse would have winced. The Captain groaned and dropped to his knees, releasing him.

Billy was off like a shot. 'Okay, so the invisibility thing needs work. No reason to scrap the whole-"

He never saw the bike messenger coming. Then again, the messenger couldn't see him, so it was really nobody's fault.

0o0o0o0

Billy limped back into his lab some hours later, cradling a tender wrist. Moist watched the door, face alight with curiosity.

"Well? How did it go?"

"Remind me to stop getting ray ideas from old cartoons, okay Moist?"

0o0o0o0

To be continued…


End file.
